Blue Apple Pie
by Karhien
Summary: SpaceCafé AU. John is an owner of a café in space and gets to meet a lot of aliens. But there is one guy, a human with shades and a sword, who keeps coming back -and not for the coffee or his signature blue apple pie.


**I was going around Tumblr and there's a fanfiction prompt post where all the fanfiction tropes are in space with one suggestion being a coffee shop in space. And I thought why not and make a space café AU with Homestuck and my favorite pairing. And with a bunch of references from other sci-fi entertainment, too.**

 **So, I listed what I wanted to write in this AU with the total being around eight events. And I also put down what the characters are going to be in it. I then wrote when I felt bored and when I was stuck with other fanfiction yet had motivation to write. And as I wrote, I couldn't help but notice that it was getting longer and longer that I finished writing it on a college-ruled notebook with fourteen pages done. So warning, this is a pretty long one-shot.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully you guys like this reading this.**

* * *

John sighs. He knows this was going to happen but he looks at the angered businessman alien with a firm look.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to the back of the line, sir." He repeats.

And of course, this businessman doesn't like that answer. Instead of listening, he flares his face tentacles out. His pupils are now thin line slits. And he's most likely going to yell in… Three… two… one… And—

"Do you have any idea who I am! I have an important invasion shortly! You must serve me now!" He yells out.

John immediately rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't know, don't care. Also, the longer you stay here than wait, the more late you're going to be." John crosses his arms and then points at the end of the line. "So shut up and get back in line."

John doesn't flinch as the businessman invader alien pounds his face tentacles on the counter. The cash register bounced up and landed back on the counter with a thud. John raises an eyebrow at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You cuttle! Get me your manager! Now!"

John heavily sighs. He tries not to rolls his eyes as he walks to the back room. He sees Rose organizing the tea shelves.

"Rose, a businessman invader wants to speak to you."

"I know, I can hear him." Rose answers. "He knocked off some of the boxes here. I'll be right there."

Rose puts back a box of dune tea and walks out of the store room and in front of the businessman.

"Hello sir," Rose greets. "What seems to be the problem?"

"That larva was disrespectful and rude to me!" He yells out. "I demand in the name of the Teuthida Empire to fire him immediately!"

John tries to contain his snickers as he knows that Rose is frowning now and has the look of annoyance and exasperation on her face. He knows he shouldn't do this. He knows!

"…I'm afraid I do not have the authority to do that. But if you want, I can get the owner for you." Rose answers.

John is really trying to contain his laughter. Oh Gog! Oh _Gog_!

"Bah!" The businessman invader curses out. He pounds on the counter again. "Fine! But I expect to be compensated for having to go through all of this troublesome trouble!"

John snorts and giggles, trying not to laugh as much as he can as Rose returns. And John can tell that Rose is still amused at this. Her arms are crossed, she leans on one foot, an eyebrow raised, and there's that amused smirk on her face.

"Go on," Rose says. "He wants to talk to the owner, John."

John fortunately calms down and nods to Rose.

John takes a deep breath in… and out…

Okay, he's ready again.

He walks back to the counter with an entertained smile.

"Hello." John greets, trying not to snicker again. But that angered face with those face tentacles stirring around like that…

"What in Teuthida Empire is the meaning of this! I demanded to have a conversation with the owner!"

John lets out a snort, bits his bottom lip for a second before he gains his composure.

"Like I said, hello."

John just snickers as the businessman invader gape at him. The anger is gone. The confusion is all over his face. And finally, embarrassment and anger…

John doesn't flinch at all as the businessman invader pounds the counter again, this time with his face tentacles and claws.

"You must be joking! A larva like you! I will use all my power in the Teuthida Empire to have your head severed and this shop down to the disposal!"

John just crosses his arms. "Or really? Because I believe that EctoBio Café is quite protected in this space station, sir. And from what I know about this station is that they don't like invaders or empires who invade planets in general. So I advise you to hurry before security tows your ship. _Now_."

Finally, the businessman invader has a face of shock and then immediately leaves the café. And John lets himself chuckle openly at the prank he did with his wonderful manager.

"As much as he deserved it, why must you always have to get me involved?" Rose asks.

But John can hear no heat and knows she's amused as well.

John smiles at her. "I just love pranking these guys, Rose. Especially with that look on their faces when they find out who's the owner. And why not share? It can't get old."

Rose smiles back at John and waves loosely but refined. "Alright, I'll go back to the store room. And I've already informed security about an empire ship being in this space station."

John chuckles and waves back. He loves his job.

He turns back to the front and smiles.

"So, what can I get you?"

* * *

"Hey, you're the owner, right?"

John blinks and stops focusing on drying a mug and more on the source of the voice.

John looks up and turns around to see a human being… wearing shades on his face while there's a sword in his belt. Huh…?

"Oh!" John says out loud. Of course! "Sorry, sorry, what can I get you, sir?"

The guy smirks and chuckles. He leans a little on the counter and raises an eyebrow at John.

"Just an answer," he says. "Are you really the owner here?"

John blinks and looks at this guy. He hasn't seen this guy before but he somehow looks familiar…

But it doesn't look like he's going act like that businessman invader in this café.

John smiles at the guy. "If you mean this station, no. But EctoBio Café is definitely mine."

The guy hums and nods. "Cool… that's cool. It's rather ironic. It's literally a coffee shop in space and you got seats with seatbelts. You know, I had my doubts when my cousin said that this would be cool but damn, I didn't think I'd be so wrong and entertained at the same time."

John tries not to get flustered –even if he's flattered –but he can't act like a shy teenage human being in front of this guy. And really, John should be a little conscious, just in case. He heard something happened with the weapon store with Equius almost dying from asphyxiation…

John crosses his arms and misses an eyebrow at the human. "So, why tell me all this, stranger?" He questions.

The guy chuckles. He leans more onto the counter.

But before he can say anything, Rose appears and swats the guy with a towel.

John couldn't help but snort as the guy jumps away, cursing out a little before he holds on the towel while glaring at the smiling Rose. John can pretty much guess who's his cousin, especially how similar they both look to each other.

But he can play along~.

"Rose! Don't hit our customer like that! How would his _cousin_ feel about this?" John tries not to smile as he gives Rose his "worried" and "appalled" look.

Rose rolls his eyes. Luckily, she knows and is amused.

"My apologies, John." She says with a glint in her eyes. "I'm sure his cousin will be alright with my gratuitous abuse as he simply deserves it for distracting our _wonderful_ and _delicate_ owner from doing his job."

John snorts and giggles. He tries hiding his smile with his arm but he knows it's definitely futile.

John giggles even more as Rose then catches the thrown towel with one hand and gives her now openly amused look at her pouting and glaring cousin. The cool-looking guy is gone and a dork with shades and a sword appears.

"Rose! Dude, why did you do that for!"

"I'm sorry David, I wasn't so sure what your illicit intentions are. I just want to make sure my boss is unharmed and happy from things that can be seen dangerous or annoying. I'm sure you can understand, David, since you are lethal."

"Oh haha, Rose, that's fucking hilarious…" David grumbles.

John bites his bottom lip harder as David pouts more and crosses his arms until it looks like he realizes that John is still here and quickly tries to be the cool-looking guy again. David does a quick cough and smooths his hair back as he puts a straight face on and a "cool pose" on. But it's way too late!

"So~," John coos out. "David, huh?"

John immediately chuckles at David's face. He looks so offended!

Rose joins in with John, too.

" _Ugh_! Fuck no! It's not David, it's Dave –always been Dave, don't listen to what Rose said. She's an evil witch."

John gives a small entertained smirk. "Are you sure? I thought she was majoring in being a seer? Are you sure you're not the villain here?"

"Whoa, I'm not a villain–"

"Said by a lot of villains before."

John lets out a chuckle as Dave narrows his eyes at him. Fortunately, John can definitely see the pout on Dave's face.

"Okay," Dave states out. This time, he has a smirk on. "I know what a villain _wouldn't_ say."

John raises an eyebrow and silently hums in interest. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Dave chuckles a bit before he sighs… takes a deep breath in… and…

"What the frick frack diddly dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtrack sidetrack tic-tac are these so-called–" _Gasp_! "–Blue apple pies?"

John just… blinks…

He blinks one more time. And then he blinks twice.

Finally, he laughs.

He wasn't expecting that! That's –that's so—!

John holds his sides as he laughs out loud at what Dave had said. He really wasn't expecting that at all! And to hear that, John just lets himself laugh about it.

John knows he shouldn't laugh too loud, customers from the shop next to his might hear him. But he can't help it! He can't remember when he was this entertained by something that isn't one of his genius pranks. And really, John is intrigued to learn and know more about Dave. He might be more entertaining than a more nervous than normal Prospitian!

John calms down… lets his giggles out slowly… regains his composure… and smiles at Dave.

"Okay, okay, I never heard that from any emperor, invader, destroyer, or any villain that I served say that." John says as he smiles gleefully to Dave. "So tell me, cousin of Rose," John leans closer to Dave. "Do you want to try our signature blue apple pie or did you hear that from someone else?"

Dave smirks. "So tell me, owner of EctoBio Café, what do you mean when you said you serve villains before? That's against galactic law, especially illegal around Earth."

John rolls his eyes and goes to the back to get a slice of blue apple pie. As owner of his own café, John has to pay his bills and that does mean some of his customers are indeed villains. But hey, if they are nice enough, John will delay on reporting on them. And if not, well…

"Okay! Here's one slice of our signature dish, blue apple pie!" John cheers out as he gets back to the counter. He places the dish on the counter and smiles at Dave. "Enjoy, it's on the house. Take it as a thanks for coming and an apology for the towel."

Dave chuckles as he looks at the piece of pie. It looks like he definitely wants to eat the pie but wants to say something. Dave looks up and raises an eyebrow, smirking at John.

"This a bribery, John?"

John can't help but blink a little at Dave. He's definitely surprised at what Dave said. Bribery?

Well, it's time that serving for "bad guys" is looked down upon but John needs money. And sometimes, he would "capture" them in order to get some of the bounty _and_ to get rid of some anger that he concealed on the inside.

And hopefully, Dave isn't going to be a stick in the regeneration cooling pool about it…

"Not really…" John mumbles nonchalantly as he can –even doing a shoulder shrug just to look casual. "You won't tell anyone, right? I usually inform security…"

Dave chuckles at this. He takes the plate and then takes a piece of the pie off… And he finally eats the piece.

John waits for it… And…

Yes! He likes it!

John can tell the signs. The lifting of both eyebrows, the widening of the eyes –even if Dave is wearing shades, the relaxation and a "pinch" of shudder in his shoulders, and how he quickly goes for a second bite, John knows he likes it.

"Holy shit, dude. This is some good ass pie. I'm not fucking with you. This is some high-quality good shit pie!"

John chuckles at the praise. He hasn't heard someone praise like that to his café's signature dish. It's definitely more amusing than what the blind obsessively-licking troll judge had said.

John watches with full-on pride as Dave scarfs down the pie slice, even licking the crumbs off his plate.

And John can't help but laugh out as Dave hands out the plate with his face clearly saying that he wants more.

For some guy who is wearing shades and carrying a sword, he sure can act like a kid with John's pie! John laughs more at the thought.

"Hey, come on. Your bribery was delicious. Don't laugh at this sexy hotness. I want another slice."

John lets out a few more chuckles before he finally calms down. But instead of getting another slice, John stays where he is and raises an eyebrow at Dave. He gives an entertained and challenging smirk at Dave.

"Sorry Dave, one bribery for each guy."

Dave pouts even more. "Oh come on, dude, I need another slice. I even earned the second slice –I had to fight off some giant squid people."

John blinks and stares at Dave. Because wait, Dave had said "giant squid people." John remembers doing a little prank to a businessman invader from an empire earlier on –but he doesn't remember Dave being part of the space station security…

And the worker in the space station security don't have swords…

"Say Dave, what's your job exactly?"

Dave smirks and crosses his arms. "Oh, me?" He then chuckles. "I'm just you average Time Knight."

John can feel his eyes widen in surprise. A Time Knight? He has heard about the organization. God Tier Knights were a group with amazing power and technology that helps and protect many galaxies. But John never met one until now…

"So, Time Knight, huh…" John drawls out and then leans toward Dave with a playful smirk. "That means you have more than enough Boons to buy a slice."

John giggles as he can see both of Dave's eyebrows raised until the bangs hide them.

Then Dave smirks and gets out a container cube. He gets out a bunch of Boondollars out and puts them on the counter.

"Alright, one slice of your pie and an ironic vanilla latte, I'll let you do your ironic scandalous service to the villains for now."

John snorts. "What? No tip? Even the villains give me tips. That's quite evil of you to do, _Dave_ ~."

Dave chuckles at this as he shakes his head.

And then he puts a Boonbuck in the tip jar.

John knows right then and there that he likes this dorky Time Knight.

* * *

"John, my cousin has returned once again. Try to contain your excitement." Rose speaks out sarcastically yet amusingly. "And also, I need two blueberry-spiced lattes, a mint-flavored Cookie Cat, a glass of Bantha Milk, three Mars rambutan pastries, and a moon cheese Danish while you're there. All for one named Kigama."

John snorts and rolls his eyes. Of course, he knows the multi-mouthed alien. They are a reoccurring customer and is an interesting space banker to talk with at times. But Kigama would always change their order and never had a usual order as long as an Earth month. So John goes to the tea shelves, getting the container of the blueberry-spiced ground coffee, and then to the fridge room to get a mint-flavored Cookie Cat and a gallon of Bantha milk before he goes out to the counter.

Kigama gives him seven nice smiles while John puts all the stuff he got on the machines table.

"Okay, Rose, I'll get the pastries and you'll make the lattes. You okay with waiting for a little while, Kigama?"

 **"Yesssss… I can waiiiiit… The Time Knight is interestiiiiing…"**

Dave tries not to look uncomfortable as he does a seemingly nonchalant shrug. But John knows. Many human beings are usually uncomfortable around a Stomapolus, especially after a recent attempt of universe domination from a group of extremist alien-eating Stomapoli… But John knows Kigama is cool.

 **"You knooooow… I never met a God Tier Knight befooooore… Are you neeeeew…?"**

"Nah, he's been here a few times." John answers as he gets another paper bag. "You were traveling to a galaxy to a ship that doesn't go to light speed. That's what you get for going cheap in space travel."

Kigama chuckles. **"I seeeee… No wonder there's no Leo caaaaake… And there's Virgo cake insteeeeead…"**

John hums as he takes the two bags of pastries on the counter and in front of Kigama. He then steps aside as Rose has the two hot cups of blueberry-spiced lattes down and then gets the mint-flavored Cookie Cat and a glass of Bantha milk. Kigama gives their seven ecstatic smiles before having the top mouth open and the long tentacle-tongue is out and–

"Jesus fuck!"

John can't help but chuckle at Dave's reaction. And he knows from the two mouths from Kigama's right shows that the Stomapolus is amused as well.

 **"Don't worryyyyy… I'm not doing anything harmfuuuuul… Just getting my container walleeeeet…"**

John chuckles again and rolls his eyes. "Come on Kigama, leave Dave alone. And that'll be too much for any human being and you know that."

 **"Sorryyyyy… it's so fun thooooough… And here's your Boondollaaaaars…"**

Of course, Kigama opens all their mouths except the one in the center and takes all the food and drinks with their tentacle-tongue. And of course, Dave freaks out and takes a giant step back as Kigama slithers away to a seat. John waits as Dave's body calms down and finally…

"Okay, what the fuck just happened? 'Cause I've battled a shit ton of bad guy aliens and somehow I got scared shitless by something that looks like a color-contrasted dragon fruit with mouths and tongues."

John chuckles.

"Yeah, I figured you never met a Stomapolus before. They have this hormone scent biology where their first encounter with any race other themselves would have the other "scared shitless" as you said. Kigama likes to scare human beings the most. Trust me, even Rose–"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, John."

John laughs. "Okay, okay, there's a certain acquaintance that I won't be naming that has been affected by Kigama when they first met. It's part of biology after all."

"Another lesson about biology, John?"

John looks around and luckily sees no one waiting in line. He grins as he gets his mini whiteboard behind the counter. It's strange and funny that after Dave's third or fourth visit, they began to do this. Then again, Dave has never met a Mosasaursun even though he's a Time Knight. And John had to stop Dave from suspecting an Ood being an invader or some kind of bad guy. So John had to educate Dave about both of the peaceful species. And then Dave wanted to know more about the Praesepes in the Cancer star system. And then the Nebulans that live near the blue suns. And then John bought a whiteboard and erasable markers.

"Okay, today's lesson is about Stomapoli." John does a quick draw of Kigama on his whiteboard. "They have seven mouths and only one gender and sex in their race. First off, the mouth in the center is always the voice and communication mouth. They never let food get in there or else they'll choke. The top one is a carrier and–"

John stops as he sees from the corner of his eye that there's someone near the counter. But from the messy black hair, gray baggy shirt, and horns that make John think of candy corn and nubby hotdogs.

"…Karkat, is that you?"

"Wait, Karkat? What are you doing here?" Dave speaks out.

Karkat turns around and looks completely surprised. Well, at least he looks surprised to see John. John has not seen the troll for, well, a Trollian sweep. And John is surprised to see Karkat, too…

"Wait a fucking moment," Karkat speaks out, pointing his finger at John and looking at Dave. "You're the owner of this?! Are you telling me that this shit for brains joker here–"

"Wow, rude."

"–Is the guy you've been annoyingly gushing over that I want to choke myself with a rod of shit-infested nook?"

"Come on Karkat, he makes the best apple pie and it's ironically blue. I've been here enough times to enjoy it and they have troll tea, too. I mean, it's hard to find any humans just outside the solar system."

John can't help but feel completely shocked at what Dave just said. Does he—?

"Hey John, can we get a troll tea, two slices of blue apple pie, and a caramel mocha? I'll pay, of course. And we can go back to the lesson. Still need to know about Stomapoli."

But John just stares at Dave with wide eyes. Any humans just outside the solar system? But then again, John looks human enough. So John won't tell Dave yet. For a God Tier Knight, especially with a cool-sounding job of being a Time Knight, Dave doesn't really know a lot of different alien species.

John finally stops his staring and goes to the back room. He gets the bag of troll tea and a packet of caramel-flavored coffee.

"Rose! Get two plates of blue apple pie out!"

"Alright, John."

John gets to the machines table. He puts the coffee packet in the coffee machine and presses a button. He then gets the nearby measuring cup and puts some of the troll tea in for one serving. He gets a filter and puts the measured troll tea in and puts the filter in the tea machine. John presses the gray button with the picture of steaming tea and then presses the button with "TROLL" imprinted on it.

"So, Rose, did you get any news about the Teuthida Empire? They have rude customers there."

John can hear Rose giggle as he gets the cups. But he also hears Dave chuckle.

"Dude," Dave answers out. "I'm in the God Tier Knights, I know what's happening. The empire is weakening. Security, law, and other organizations are doing their shit to stop the empire."

"Oh really? I'm rather surprised you know that since your lack of knowledge to other alien species, especially when you're in a famous organization, David."

"Shut it Rose, I'm still new to the program. And the only alien species I know other than human beings is the ones that I'm fighting off. I mean, no offense Karkat, but some Trolls want to invade a planet for no apparent reason. Like, who wants to invade a planet because of roleplay?"

"Fuck off Dave, I don't need you to remind of those fuckwits."

John laughs at this. He both unfortunately and fortunately have met a few aliens that were into FLARP, especially the Trolls. Luckily, none of them did too much damage to the café and they were all decent tippers.

"So Dave, can you tell us about the empire. I think Kigama has one guy investing on their destruction and they've been quite shitty customers in this station." John gives a smile, a cup of coffee, and a cup of troll tea to Dave. "I'll take it as payment for this lesson."

Dave chuckles and takes a careful sip of his coffee. " _Mm_ , that's good ironic cup of joe right there. Be better with some pie."

"I have the pie, David. Have patience."

Rose puts the two plates down and goes to the backroom. She usually does that.

"Alright Karkitty, get ready to be mind-fucked with this tasty ass pie. I swear, you cannot find any other apple pie that uses blue apples ever. Trust me, I searched around."

Of course, Karkat doesn't immediately eat. He pokes at the slice with his fork and raises an eyebrow at it.

"…This shit is genetically modified, isn't it?"

Dave stops eating and slowly swallows. Both eyebrows raised and both of his eyes are most likely looking at John.

John rolls his eyes.

"If you're worried if somehow the apples I make are any way bad, I got them checked. There's no way this station is going to let me sell anything that's bad for any customer." John then giggles and leans on the counter. "Besides, I'm a bit of a professional when it comes to genetically modifying things. I am a licensed ectobiologist. I even have the papers in the back."

"Wait a fucking moment, you became a biologist?!" Karkat screeches out. "I thought you were going to be an heir–"

" _Pff_ , not soon. I'm going to wait for a _long_ time before they even consider me, Karkat."

"Okay, hold a damn minute." Dave says. "This shit is going way too haywire and confusing for me. Like what the fuck do you mean by being an heir or being a biologist or genetic modification? But really, I'm not going to get anything weird if I eat this pie, right?"

For a moment, John blinks and stares at Dave. And then he laughs after.

"No, no, you can eat the pie, Dave. It's safe. I would be out of business if I made my apples poisonous to any species or race." John answers. "And someone already has their pharmacy candy store in the station to sell drugs and stuff."

"What about the biologist-heir mumble jumbo shit?"

John rolls his eyes and hums. He isn't going to tell Dave just yet. So instead, he does the classic Earth expression of lips are zipped. He puts his index and thumb together as if he was pinching a bit of spice in his hands, puts them near the corner of his mouth, and lets them guide across to the other corner. John does even a little "key-locking" and tries not to smile or giggle too much at Dave's pout.

"Don't worry, Dave. I'll tell you. Now eat your pie and I _might_ tell you about how Stomapoli _love_ mint-flavored gums."

 **"Hey Jooooohn… don't teeeeell…it's a bit embarassiiiiing…"**

* * *

John should maybe expect this.

It's not common but it does happen at times. But John wishes it's not around the time when he just baked some oatmeal cookies and a batch of mint mango pastries and have them in his fancy glass plates…

"Drop the plates! Put your two hands up!"

John tries not to sigh as he slowly puts both glass plates down on the table. He slowly raises his hands up and over his head as he stares at one of the robbers. He isn't really surprised that the robbers are from the Teuthida Empire…

"In the name and call of the Teuthida Empire, I demand you to give us all your Boonbucks and Boondollars now. Or else we shall make victims. And do not believe that your station guards will help you. We have this station surrounded."

John had heard similar "threatening" words from others and he doesn't feel that scared even though this robber has an incinerator gun. He can see that the regular customers that he has in the café right now are calm as well. Luckily, there seems to be only a few new aliens here and there in the café that were near enough to the regulars…

He can do this…

"…Cash, credit, or unit?"

The robber narrows his eyes but John can tell that he's lowering the gun…

"The Teuthida Empire will only take the physical material of payment. Have your register ready for materialization of all your Boons out. And no trickery! Or else!"

John does not expect for the robber to fire his gun. He purposely missed John but he definitely hit something…

John slowly turns his head and sees… That tentacle bastard!

He just baked them! Does the robber know how pricey mint mangoes are?!

And the fancy glass plates are expensive, too!

But John needs to calm down… He needs to calm down… He needs to wait. John needs to wait for the perfect moment…

And…

"Sepiida, we need some help on the pharmacy-confectionary. The group there is somehow having problems with a worker there."

"What? What in Teuthida Empire is that supposed to mean? Fine! Get some of us to go to there. And you! Get materializing now!"

John hums and quickly looks around. He can see that the regulars are putting their seatbelts on. And some of them are helping the newer customers with their seatbelts. Almost there…

"Alright, I'll get the Boondollars out. Just stay there… And please don't hurt anyone…"

The robber called Sepiida growls and hums. "Fine… get materializing now!"

John nods and holds his smile successfully.

John goes to the cashier and types in the order. "Okay…" John says as he takes a few steps away from the cashier and stares at Sepiida. "I put in the order…"

"And where is the physical material of payment?"

And with perfect timing, a Boonbuck materializes above the robber and falls down on his head with a loud and satisfying thud.

And like a good domino effect, John watches as several Boonbucks materialize and fall down on robbers' head. A good collaboration of loud thuds echo in the café. Of course, there are several robbers that dodged and are completely angered of John. And all incinerator guns are pointing at John…

"Destroy him!"

But John remains calm. He can handle this many robbers and incinerator guns. And most of his customers know…

John takes a breath in… and dissolves into wind.

Easily, John dodges the ray bullets and quickly turns into a tornado.

He goes quicker and quicker. Allowing harsh winds going all out in the café and John lets a few items go in his tornado. The robbers are trying to defend themselves as trays and pastries hit them.

John makes himself go faster. He needs to get his winds stronger. He lets himself become more frenzy and wilder. John tries not to flinch as one new customer is cowering from the winds but he can't slow down now.

John can feel his winds are picking up the incredibly heavy Boonbucks and are getting them flying around and a cacophony of whams go out as the Boonbucks hit the robbers.

John makes sure the flying heavy Boonbucks hit the robbers, making sure that they're disarmed and beaten up enough that none of them do a counterattack on John.

And when it looks like it's enough, John lets his winds "slowly" go slower. He makes sure that the Boonbucks don't hit anyone or anything in the café. The trays are cluttering down, a cup broke (oops…), and finally… the Boonbucks settle down on the floor.

Soon, John solidifies…

John blinks and looks around before he takes a big sigh out and stretches his back. It has been some time since he dissolved as winds…

"…Holy fuck."

John jumps and turns around to see Dave.

…Oops…

Well…

At least Dave knows he isn't a human being…

John giggles nervously as he rubs up and down at the back of his neck. He isn't suspecting or Dave to know now, especially when John had been planning a good surprising prank for Dave. There was even an expected spit take in John's plan. And Rose bought a bag of confetti, too…

Yup, John blames the Teuthida Empire.

The empire had ruined a perfect surprise prank and it's all their fault. John can believe that.

But now…

"Um… Hey Dave…" John tries to greet, trying to be casual. "Uh… now you know why there's seatbelts…?"

John slaps himself in the face on the inside. That was a bad joke. A horrible joke. Now you know why there's seatbelts? Really! John can definitely do better jokes than that!

But before John gets a chance to try to make a recovery joke, he blinks and immediately Dave is behind him. John hears a groan as he turns around. John then gasps and feels his eyes widen.

One of the robbers was conscious enough that he grabbed his incinerator gun and was ready to shoot at John until Dave stopped him. The gun is now cut in half and the robber goes unconscious.

John smiles and to himself, he giggles. "…My hero. When you said Time Knight, you really mean Speed Racer with a sword. There's no way you just paused time for an alien like me~."

Dave snorts.

"Oh come on John, you have little faith in me. I only slowed time a little. And really, pausing time is for big ass emergencies. Can't let assholes know and study my badass skill." Then he chuckles. "And you need to tell me why you were hiding the fact that you're an Anemoi after I kick some serious tentacle ass."

"Huh? Oh don't tell me that the God Tier Knights are fighting them and are complete–"

"Not now, John! Kicking tentacle ass in a second!"

And of course, Dave vanishes from John's café. He is a God Tier Knight after all, a Time Knight especially.

John chuckles and slowly shakes his head. He knows both of them need to take care of important business before they talk again.

John then turns around and smiles at his customers.

"Alright! Who wants a free muffin?"

* * *

"What the fuck is a fucking Anemoi?! And why are you telling me now, John!"

"Sorry Karkat," John forces a chuckle out, trying to act calm and relaxed. "I am part human being so I didn't lie to you. Just part of the station, some governments, and a few planets and galaxies just see me as an Anemoi." John does a quick touch on the back of his neck and licks his lips. "…Anemoi isn't a species well-like in space, you see…"

"John, calm down…" Rose comforts. "You almost spilled coffee on yourself. Just take a seat, I'll handle the café."

John sighs and slowly nods. He puts the cup down and goes to the corner of the café. He sits down on one of the counter booth seats and tries not to giggle as the seat lets out the air and makes that funny sound. As much as he likes the sound, John's nervous.

" _So_ ," John speaks out and clears his throat a little. "What you like to know about… about Anemoi? Um, actually, why don't you tell what you know about Anemoi, Dave."

"I'm not sure if I should say anything. The Anemoi I dealt with aren't exactly John… or great guys, really…"

Karkat raises an eyebrow. "Not great guys? Seriously, what the fuck did these aliens do? Mine had invaded fucking star systems and keep having war with each other! And one is from a stupid nook-sucking game! What did Anemoi do? Cause wars?"

Dave coughs into his fist and slicks his hair back. "Actually, that's one of them…"

"ONE OF THEM?!"

John immediately shushes Karkat. He really doesn't want his customers disturbed or hear this part of his private life. Sure, most of the aliens here know what John's part of and are okay with it but it's still private!

Luckily, Karkat sees his little mistake and quiets down.

"Okay," Dave begins to speak. "From my experience with the Anemoi, other than John here, is that they're a bunch of zeus bastards. In one missions, I had to literally calm the down a ruler of a galaxy because some Anemoi was being a selfish douche dick by impregnating her mate."

"I can say I have read the news on that." Rose says. "As much as I appreciate and respect other alien cultures, the Anemoi's is something to detest for many species. Even now, the news has already reported of an Anemoi tricking an alien victim into having coitus a light hour ago."

"Wait, so the Anemoi are a bunch of nooksuckers?"

John can't help but laugh at that. "Oh, I wish!" He then gives a sad smile to Karkat. "Pure Anemoi are male and let's just say… their genetic material is impossibly… strong…"

"Strong? What the fuck do you mean? That these nook whiffers can easily populate?"

"Impregnate is the more accurate answer…" John answers. "Somehow with their genetics, Anemoi can make all the aliens they… hook up with pregnant. And of course, the Anemoi would lose interest in their victim and do the same to another… As said before, they're zeus bastards and caused a shit ton of trouble throughout the universe."

"Yeah, I agree with most of that." Dave agrees. "But no offense, I'm surprised you're not like that, John."

John hums and licks his lips. "My carrier –I mean, mother was a human being from Earth and when she got tricked, she… She went inside a meteorite that was heading for Earth. I got lucky that I landed and crashed into the surface and then I got adopted and, well, I guess my human being genes helped or I'm born abnormal that I didn't become anything like that."

John leans back on his seat. "I found out I was part Anemoi when I was thirteen. I was playing a game and well, it was the first time I turned into winds. Let's just say, the Earth police may have overreacted and thankfully, I dodged every ray and bullet…"

"That's harsh, bro…"

John sighs and nods. He can't deny it. "Yeah… Didn't get a lot of people liking me because of that. I got curious about the Anemoi, then about their genetics… and then about genetics themselves."

John then leans forward. "Became an ectobiologist, later quitted, and then made and own this café with a pretty good deal with the station."

"A deal?" Dave questions.

"Yeah, pay my Boons to their fee and I keep my café. Don't do anything illegal, keep my café. You know, the usual. Like any store here, I make sure I don't make any danger or trouble to the station and I get to keep my store."

John looks up to the smell of coffee and sees Rose offering a cup and a smile to him. He smile back and takes the offer. John blows out a small gust and then slowly sips. He can taste the tang of the coffee, the sweetness of the sugar, the richness of the cream, and a tinge of blueberry flavor at the end…

John settles the cup of coffee down and breathes out. Thankfully, the coffee has relaxed him…

"So yeah… that's my life story…" John concludes. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, um, what about the heir thing?" Dave asks. "From what I know about Anemoi, they don't really do shit like kingdoms and empires."

"Actually David, some Anemoi do invade planetary systems and conquer them to hold power." Rose informs. "Before you arrived, John had received a mail from his biological father about being an heir to the throne. Of course, that father of his had sent a similar mail to one of our customers the day after John got his."

"And I didn't exactly reject him –or really, I can't. The asshole keeps planet-jumping way too much." John snorts. "And the letter has been extinguished and gone long ago. There's no way I'm going to become "pure" for that zeus bastard. And I like my café. It's nice to meet and serve many aliens throughout the artificial day."

John drinks his coffee, he doesn't want to talk more. He hopes none of them dislike him because of what he's part species of. He doesn't want to experience that again. He knows Rose is okay with it –but Dave and Karkat, he doesn't know really. And the coffee isn't helping John relax at all now…

"You know what, just because you're not fully a pink tailless monkey thing doesn't make me hate you more." Karkat huffs out. "And besides, I somehow see you a friend despite obvious common sense."

"Wow Karkat, rude," Dave snorts out. "And you know what, he's right. Just because you're not fully human doesn't mean you're not cool enough for me. And your blue apple pie is the shit. No way, I'm going to battle an alien that can make that good of a pie."

John tries not to choke on his coffee as he tries to contain his laughter. He's incredibly happy and relieved at their response. However, some of the warm liquid coffee went to the wrong way, the airway…

John coughs, putting his cup down and trying to get the coffee out of his airway. But he can feel his face has a big gigantic smile on while he's coughing. He is covering his mouth with both hands and tries not to blow out any gust of wind.

One time, he didn't cover his mouth and almost blew Kigama away and he lost a few coffee cups as well.

Fortunately, John can feel less coffee in his airway and allows himself to giggle at the whole expense.

"Yo, you alright, John? Don't let a bro get all worried like that. Thought you were dying right then and there."

"S-Sorry." John coughs and laughs out. He then gives a giant cheerful smile to both Dave and Karkat. "And thanks, you guys."

Dave gives a smirk while Karkat crosses his arms and looks away.

"No problem dude, just make your blue apple pie and we're good."

John immediately snorts at this. " _Aw_ , don't tell me you only like me for my pie, Dave. You should know I'm more than that."

It looks like Dave tenses up a little and turns his head to the side, trying to cover the faint blush on his cheeks. John can hear Rose chuckle, making John know that she also have seen it, too.

So, John relaxes and leans back at the seat again.

"Oh come on, Dave. Tell us what you like from your bro. You're hurting my feelings here~." John teases. He leans back on his seat even more. "Pretty please~."

John snorts as Dave crosses his arms. He norts even more as he can see Dave secretly pouting. He tries to ignore the little scratching feeling in his nose as he smiles at the flustered Time Knight.

He needs to ignore it. Especially when he's… when he's so… so…

 _ACHOO!_

Unfortunately, John didn't cover his mouth. And due to his Anemoi wind abilities, he blew himself off his seat…

And someone catches him in bridal form.

John blinks, confused and curious that someone would catch him since he can just float or dissolve into winds. So he lifts his head up and…

 _Pffff!_

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Of course, when John sneezed, he did not just blew himself off his seat… He also made everyone's hair all blown out and sticking up.

He knows he shouldn't laugh this hard but…

"Holy shit, Dave! You look like a hipster Super Saiyan!"

* * *

John knows there are other universes. He has served time travelers, universe jumpers, and there's that one crazy alcoholic scientist with his grandson who was there to kill some alien that didn't have good manners nor gave a good tip. But he has never met a person that John knows from an alternate universe…

Especially said person from alternate universe is somehow orange, looks like a slime ghost, and has wings and a word stuck on him…

"Hey John, two slices of the blue apple pie! Found this handsome dude near a collapsing portal!"

"…Name's Davesprite."

John blinks at the two Daves. He's doubting what he's seeing is true. He wonders if the uncooked batter he tasted is making him have delusions for a second. But John knows that's not true. He quickly shakes his head and finally smiles at both of them.

"Coming right up, Dave. Any drinks to go with your slice?"

The orange Dave, Davesprite, frowns and raises an eyebrow at John. He then gives a scowl at John and crosses his arms.

"Fuck off." Davesprite spits out.

Both John and Dave are surprised at this.

"U-Um, Davesprite…?" John tries to speak out as he tries to keep his smile on. "What's wrong? Did I–"

"Fuck shit up? Yes. Yes, you _fucking_ did." Davesprite interrupts as he growls at John. "I was trying to be this shitty hero and sidekick to one of my alternate selves only to find out that a thing like _you_ exists."

John feels his jaw slacked and his eyes bulge out. Did… Did a Dave actually said _that_ to him?!

"Dude!" Dave shouts out. "The fuck are you saying? Apologize to John! He didn't deserve any of your shit you just threw at him!"

But Davesprite scoffs. "Over my sprite body that I'll say sorry to a fucking _Anemoi_."

John feels himself tense up. The way Davesprite had said… that _word_ about John…

But John needs to remain calm.

He breathes in through his nose… and breathes out silently and slowly through his mouth… He can do this…

"…You're Dave from another universe, right?" John hears Dave give a disgruntled grunt. But the orange Dave doesn't deny it. "So, may you tell us why you…dislike me being _part_ Anemoi?"

"Doesn't matter if you're pure or part, Anemoi are fucking fuckers that should be massacred and shit on," Davesprite answers. "I don't care if you're John, you're an Anemoi. Those zeus bastards killed my John is the reason why I jumped into this fucked up universe."

John frowns and hugs himself. He feels sad for Davesprite. He has a good reason for hating Anemoi. Then again, most aliens have a good reason why they wouldn't trust any Anemoi…

"Look," John tries to comfort. "I'm sorry that an Anemoi caused you pain but believe me, I'm not like that. How about I give you a slice of pie –on the house! We can be friends here."

But Davesprite frowns even deeper. "Sprites don't need to eat, especially shitty pie."

John immediately feels that surge of annoyance and anger go through him at what the sprite just said. _That_ was rude. The orange sprite could have refused more politely and _not_ call John's signature food shitty. But John needs to calm down. This is Dave from an alternate universe. The Dave in the universe they're in may be more pleasant than the orange feathery rude sprite in front of John –but John needs to calm down. He can be civil and act _way_ more polite than Davesprite.

John just needs to calm down… and calm down and–

"How the fuck did they allow you to own this joint?"

"… _What_ was that?" John forces out with a very sweet-looking smile on his face. His tight and shaking fists are behind his back. "I don't seem to _understand_ what you're trying to tell _me_."

"Dude, okay, stop. You need to cover that orange sprite mouth of yours and–"

" _Noooo_ , no, Dave," John interrupts. "Let your _alternate_ self tell me what he's implying – _especially_ with me being part _Anemoi_ …"

Dave is shocked as John glares at Davesprite. John is still wearing the overstrained sweet and cheerful looking smile while breezes are going around him. Dave can tell that he's pissed off at Davesprite…

"Uh, guys…"

"Does this universe have lower standards of security or what? Because in _my_ universe, stations didn't let _monsters_ get jobs in them –let alone _own_ a place."

John's smile deteriorates and a scowl forms in his lips. The breezes go stronger…

" _Really_. Your universe, _huh_." John growls out and lets his fists settle to his sides. The winds are going faster. "I'm not sure if _something_ that came out of a collapsing portal should say anything. _Especially_ when a collapsing portal means a collapsed universe. _Especially_ that meaning you're from a universe that's been destroyed and classified as no longer _existing_. Right? _Davesprite_?"

Of course, John's winds are not settling down at all. They weren't increasing in speed nor strength but the white flashing light isn't turning off. And a few loose napkins are caught and flying around inside the café…

"Okay guys – _bros_ , that's enough." Dave speaks out. "We need to calm down and just eat some pie and–"

"At least I'm not some fucked up son bastard of a zeus, asshole!" Davesprite caws out.

And only the circling winds stop the café from being completely silent. A fleeting moment later, a murderous scowl is on John and the winds immediately turn into forceful gusts. John's eyes are completely white and glowing with fury.

He lifts one of his hands up and–

 _Splash!_

…

The cool bucket of Earth water that fell on top of John's head had made the gusts of wind cease and turns John's rage into nonexistence…

Also, it's cold…

"…Thanks, Rose…"

"Your welcome, John." Rose replies as she puts down the bucket and hands John a towel. "It seems our alarm system needs to be fixed again. There was no noise and it took some napkins to notify me of your warning temper. You can go to the back and relax, I'll handle the front."

John hums and nods. He tries to cover his face with the towel as he realizes how juvenile that was. This time, he proved the uncouth orange sprite right and caused disturbance to both his customers and Dave.

He knows what to do.

"I'm going to the candy-drug store! I'll be back!" John shouts out from the back room.

"Don't over-buy, John." Rose responds.

John chuckles and then he nods at Rose's words. She knows what he's going to get from the candy-drug store. And at times, she had to handle John's addiction…

John dissolves into winds and quickly exits out of EctoBio Café. He tries his best not to hit any aliens as he quickly goes around the station. He knows where the candy-drug store is as he's been there multiple times –especially when John was a stressed out and bored ectobiologist. And John knows the owner –they're even friends.

John flies himself down to the bottom floor and goes the corner. He dodges a pole, an emergency signal post, and a few signs as he flies to the store. He immediately slows down when he sees the sign… And John fully stops in front of the store, settles down, and finally solidifies…

John sighs and stretches a little. At least he's more used to turning into winds than before…

As he leans back, getting his back stretched, he sees the sign of the store.

 **Harley's Pharmacy-Confectionary Store** …

John smiles. What a simple yet complicated name…

John stops stretching and finally enters the store. The mechanical chime rings out inside the store and the aroma of sweets and drugs settle in John's nose.

"Welcome to the store…"

…That's strange…

John has been in this store enough to know that greeting is completely off the usual. And the voice sounds sad and… there's something stuffed and being eaten…

"Jake? Are you okay?" John calls out as he wanders to the cashier counter. "It's me, John. And are you eating pumpkin?"

John stops walking and sees the store owner and his friend, Jake. And Jake is eating a tub of ice cream…

"Hello John," Jake muffles out as he shoves a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth. "Yes, I'm eating them… The ice cream is delicious and I've been out of pumpkin pie and pumpkin cookies…"

John feels his eyes widen. "What happen, Jake? I never seen you eat this much pumpkin before…"

Jake hums and swallows a spoonful of pumpkin ice cream. "…I am through… My courtship has ended. The one I was dating was utterly pissed and tired of my bullshit so he–…"

Jake swallows another spoonful…

"…Oh Jake," John softly says. "You didn't tell him at all, didn't you? He still thinks you're a human being, right?"

Jake hums and swallows a spoonful of pumpkin ice cream again.

"Jake! You know that not every alien is going to be like Aranea, right?"

"I know… but I can't confess to him that I'm not a human being nor from Earth –especially what hybrid I am…" Jake confesses as he scoops a spoonful. "You have to understand, John. What I am… it's not exactly easy. And I wasn't exactly the greatest companion in our relationship either… But you know what it's like to be… seen as monstrous to some…"

John does. He crosses his arms and sighs. He really wants Gushers now, especially after what happened recently. And then there are the other times that something similar happened…

"…But to have a breakup, Jake?"

Jake puts the spoon down in the tub and sighs. "Like I said, I wasn't the greatest companion. I should have talk to him but I… I didn't…" Jake then stands up from his chair. "How about I give you a discount in Gushers, John? I'll even skip the genetics scanner for you this time. Let's just… Let's get you some Gushers, okay?"

John frowns and narrows his eyes at Jake. He really doesn't like what Jake is doing but he knows there's not much he can do. And he does want those Gushers in order to calm down.

"The Gushers are in the right corner, next to–"

John's primal Anemoi instincts don't listen and immediately takes John to the beloved and addictive Gushers. Of course, John's human craving and Anemoi addiction for the fruit snacks has made John go a little wild. And in a "little wild," it means John is a half human and half dissolved winds that are tearing boxes and bags as he gobbles down the fruity tasty snacks as much as he can. The thick sweet liquid flooding down on his taste buds and throat. John chomps, chews, and munches down the gelatinous sugars, trying to gobble down as much of the Gushers as he can.

And after a wild moment, John stops.

He pants in and out as he stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, still feeling the adrenaline and sugar rush in him. And with his Anemoi genes, John can feel there's another high in him as well as that high feeling…

"…Well, it's fortunate that I have more in the back."

John puts his head back straight, still feeling buzzed and high, as he sees ripped bags and boxes all around…

Wow…

"Well, I'm glad you're part human being, John. A pure Anemoi would have died from overdose with the amount you just ate…"

John floats towards Jake and softly lands on the ground.

"Thanks…" John exhales out. "I needed that…"

Jake snorts at this. "I'm glad that your mood has been enlightened –but please try to control your frenzy, John."

"Hey, you eat your pumpkin food, I'll eat the Gushers." John teasingly retorts. "And I always pay you back, in Boons and in pumpkin snacks. I'll even prepare you some pumpkin spiced coffee with some pumpkin muffins the next time you visit."

Jake chuckles at this. "Alright, alright, I'll ring you up now. And I'll even give you a bag of Gushers free as part of the discount."

John is in a very happy mood now. Not because of just the Gusher high and rush John is feeling, he has the bag of strawberry-flavored Gushers and had a really nice discount with Jake. He flies back to his face as winds, humming a nice tune before he sees Dave and Rose focusing on someone…

John goes back to his human form and blinks at the sight.

Who's the guy? And why does he have triangular shades?

…And why does he look like Dave after John had sneezed that one time…?

"Yo fucker," Oh, there's Davesprite… "The fuck took so long? And why do you look like you massacred a bunch of Rainbow Jellies?"

But John is not in a bad mood… The rush is a bit gone but the high…

"Hey… who's that guy…?"

Davesprite frowns and raises an eyebrow. He tilts his head and stares skeptically at John who's smiling and giggling at the sprite.

The orange sprite sighs and finally chooses to not give a fuck and answer. "That's Dirk, this Dave's older bro. He broke up with his asshole of a boyfriend named Jake."

John should be shocked and feel morbid about this news but…

He giggles and takes out a Gusher from his bag. He hands it in front of the orange-creamsicle smelling sprite.

"Gusher?"

* * *

John doesn't know what to think or do about this.

He stares at the shelves, especially at the teas… actually below the shelf that have their usual teas…

"Hey John! Dirk and I want two slices of blue apple pie and three espressos."

John jumps in surprise and gets out of the back room. And he smiles at both Dave and his new regular customer, Dirk. Fortunately and unfortunately, John remembers what Davesprite had said after his Gushers experience.

At first, it was awkward since John knew that little tidbit of information about Dirk. But later, John realizes that Dirk is much of a dork as Dave is. Dirk may be quieter and cool-acting than Dave but John sees him as a good dorky-cool guy who just happens to be a Heart Knight in the God Tier Knights.

"Oh, hey guys," John greets. "Uh, why the three espressos, though?"

"I need the two," Dirk answers. "I had to separate some souls from alien-douches."

"And we have some time to relax and recover before our next "emergency" mission." Dave states.

John hums in response. But there's still the thing he needs to ask…

"Hey, do any of you guys know what's going on with Rose?"

Both Dirk and Dave raises an eyebrow at John.

"Rose?"

"Wait, what do you mean, John?" Dave asks. "Is she grey-skinned again? Began chanting some weird ancient dark shit that no alien seems to know? Or is it something else?"

John rubs his nape side to side. "Well… nothing is going on with her skin… And she speaks Earth English just fine. It's just… Well…" John looks up and sighs. "She's doing questionable choices as the manager here…"

Both eyebrows are raised from both of the Striders.

"…Questionable?"

"The fuck?!" Dave screeches out. "I know she can be a smartass but there's no way she would make any dumbass decision sober. Are you sure that Rose here isn't a shapeshifter?"

"Why David, you just gave me a compliment. Are you sure you're not the shapeshifter here?"

Dave squawks and turns his head to look at his smirking cousin. He quickly crosses his arms and looks away from her. But John can see him pouting and blushing.

John only giggles once and turns around to Rose.

"Hello Rose," John greets. "You're a little early."

"Hello John, I see that the conversation you have is about me. What were you talking that made me a topic while I was getting the fruits?"

John puts his hand on the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. He knows it's rude to talk about someone behind their back but John's worried. And maybe he should just ask her…

"Yeah, sorry about that, Rose. I got worried."

Rose raises an eyebrow at John. "Worried?"

John nervously chuckles again. "Well, yeah, I mean, I kind of notice that you have ordered a bit more of this tea a few artificial days ago. I must admit that we both knew about the multi-alien trip that was happening on that day –but you've been buying this tea after the trip. And they have their own shelf, too. It's just below where the usual tea are."

Rose remains looking calm and poised. "If you're talking about the Trollian tea, I have a reason. There's more Trolls coming to the station and your grub cookies that you baked a few hours ago proves my point.""

"But the Trollian tea you're getting isn't for most Trolls, Rose. I know. The "low-bloods" don't like it. Some of the weird fish "high-bloods" like it –but we barely have those customers. Only a group of them like this tea while drinking these weird bottles they have. And all of them are way too similar to each other –in act, all of them say they have the same blood color and are in this thing being a "rainbow drinker" and stuff. And the tea isn't exactly cheap either! I mean, you've been buying those Trollian tea after you met–… _Oh_."

Rose tries to look indifferent about it but John can see the blush on her face. And he's not the only one.

"Oh shit, Rose!" Dave laughs out. "You got a crush on someone? Holy shit! What's her name?"

"I ship it ironically already." Dirk chuckles.

In John's entertainment, Rose's cheeks turn from a faint pink to a nice shade of red. John tries not to squeal at the sight. He tries to cover his wide and giggling smile with his hands. He can't help but remember the troll that interest Rose.

She's a jade-blood who happens to be literally glowing and is quite skilled in fashion. John was cleaning a table after a few Klingons ate and drank there. And Rose was in the counter with the cash register. The Troll was wearing this nice dress that John can't really remember but he knows that she was wearing that purple scarf around her waist. She strolled inside the café and waltzed to where Rose was. John remembers he was trying not to laugh or be horrified when she asked for Troll blood.

John had stayed there, over-cleaning the table as Rose and the Troll talked to each other until Kigama showed up and had a new order they want to try.

And John should have known there's another reason when Rose suggested in buying a few bottles of Troll blood when they were closing on that day.

" _So_ ~," John coos out. "Like Dave said, what is her name?"

Rose rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Her name is Kanaya Maryam… She's a Troll learning how to be a fashion designer. That's all."

John grins even wider. "Oh really~? So if I talk to her–"

" _Jonathan_ , I advise you _not_ to do it."

John giggles. "Oh come on Rose, it takes a _really_ special alien to interest you and I just want my manager to be happy."

Rose blushes more. "Just makes sure you have enough grub cookies for today. I'll be in the back room, baking with the fruit I picked. And I promise not to waste any more Boons for unnecessary things. Goodbye."

John giggles again and waves goodbye to Rose as she exits to the back room. He rolls his eyes and chuckles as he definitely knows that Rose has a crush on the Troll named Kanaya Maryam. Now, he just needs to–

"Dude, if you're thinking of becoming matchmaker for Rose, you should know that you have to be really astute about it." Dirk remarks. "Rose is one of the most percipient people I know and she'll see what you'll be doing in a snap. You need to think about what you're going to do before you fuck anything up."

"Bro, really? Let John be a matchmaker. I want to see what he's gonna do." Dave whines out.

"I'm just giving him advice, Dave. And it's not like your nonexistent relationship is getting any better."

"Oh, like yours with Jake was any good."

The atmosphere goes cold and silence clouds over the two brothers…

Oh boy…

John gulps and looks side to side to each brother. He needs to diffuse this situation. He really doesn't want a fight like this in his café. But what should he do? He needs to do something quick!

Oh yeah!

John goes quick, leaving a tiny shockwave wind on the Striders before two plates of a slice of blue apple pie are in front of them while the espresso machine is up and running. John abruptly stops in front of them with a cheery business smile. His head is in a nice tilt, his eyes are almost closed, and his hands behind his back.

"…Thanks for the advice, Dirk." John answers with the smile still on him. "Rose is definitely one of the smartest aliens I've met and know. So, it seems right and common sense to really think about it."

But before Dirk could fully smirk and reply, a palm is right in front of his face. The palm belonging to John…

" _But_ I'm not going to do that, you see." John continues. He ignores Dirk's eyebrow shooting up and his mouth making a very thin line of itself. "Since you don't know me well, I should tell you that I have a title. I'm the Pranking Master of this here star system. And I know what to do."

Dirk's mouth turns down and forms a frown at John. "Pranking Master? Aren't those people who do stupid ass pranks around the universe? And didn't one of them caused a giant ass space ship to almost crash into a planet before?"

" _Pff_! That's Gary –and of course that happened, he's a trooper, not a pilot. He's been a good customer with ordering the same cookies and Bantha milk for him and his daughter. _Plus_ , the Pranking Masters are more than just aliens trying to max out their prankster's gambit." John snickers. "I wager a bet with you. Give me a designated time and I'll get them together."

Dirk smiles and chuckles. "Oh really? For irony, I'll take your challenge. And I'll be generous, too. Three weeks to get them together."

"Whoa! I want some of this action. How about… two weeks? Think you can do that, John? And by the way, the pie is still tasty as shit."

John chuckles, "And it wouldn't be a bet without some money on the line, _right_?"

He leans in and puts his elbows on the counter. A big, wide grin is on John's face.

"How about… one Boonbuck each? I got enough to keep this café alive and I always want to buy a space-time portal machine~."

Dirk chuckles again. "Sure, why not, bro."

"One Boonbuck, huh? I'll ironically take your apple pie as payment."

John grins even more as he shakes each hand from both Striders.

He'll show what a Pranking Master can do~.

* * *

"Oh great, an Anemoi smiling at me…" Davesprite groans.

John's smile twitches a little before he puts out his composed business smile. "Hello Dave, _Davesprite_. Welcome back to the EctoBio Café."

"Yo, sup John, I know you're closing in and shit but I'm sure you're good with serving one of your favorite customers." Dave greets back.

John hums in response. "Actually, this is better. Can you close the door and lock it? I got something I want to show both of you guys."

Both Daves raise an eyebrow at John. One is curious while the other is skeptical.

John stops his sweeping and smiles cheeky at them. "Come on, I promise I'm not going to do anything bad. I promise."

"Really? Trust an Anemoi like that?" Davesprite questions. "I heard what you did with this Dave and Dirk. You tricked them."

"Hey, I didn't trick them. I just got Rose and Kanaya together in a week. I won both bets and the Boonbucks fair and square."

"But you didn't tell us you knew Maryam through Karkat, though." Dave pouts. "And then you made that deal with Rose…"

"Well yeah, half-and-half is a good deal." John reasons. "She would have known something would be suspicious if I send her to a fashion show like that. And she had enough time to be ready to confess to Kanaya."

"Yeah, but using Pesterchum like that? Getting Kanaya to confess her gay Troll feelings to you and have Rose reading it should be cheating…" Dave grumbles out.

John giggles.

"You never said I couldn't get them together like that. You said to get them together before two weeks. And I did. As I said, never underestimate the Pranking Master."

Davesprite puffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes. John tries to refrain from giggling at the sight, especially with Dave joining in.

"…Again, come on guys, I seriously got something to show both of you guys." John says. He puts the broom under the counter and grins at both of them with his hands on his hips. "And trust me, each of you are going to love your surprise."

John sees both Daves glancing at each other before he turns around and strolls to the back room. He goes to the padlock, next to the tea shelves and presses down the numbered code.

 **0-4-1-3-9-6**

He takes a step back as he watches the walls move away and disappear, revealing the secret garden room.

The room is almost completely white and tiled and columns of pools across the room. The majority of pools contained a blue liquid with a blue shiny tree seemingly floating over it. Other pools have clear Earth water or purple jelly-like liquid or slimy, salty green sludge or many others that John can't remember just yet. There's a type of bush or tree seemingly floating on a pool, all healthy and ready to the fruits they have to be picked and harvested. John still feels the pride swelling up inside of him. He especially feels a lot of pride with the pools of blue apple trees.

"…Whoa, John…"

John looks from behind to both Daves' flabbergasted look. He gives out a big giant grin to both of them, feeling happiness and more pride at their faces. He turns his head back to look at his garden and sighs appreciatively.

"Pretty cool, huh?" John coos. "I had a lot of help from a friend in this station since he's good at pumpkin farming. And the degree of ectobiology is also a nice help, too. My new worker convinced me to show you guys this room."

"Wait, new worker? Who's the new worker, John?"

John chuckles and then smirks at Davesprite.

"Whoa, what are you looking at, Anemoi?"

John chuckles as he turns around face to face with Davesprite. Legs apart and hands on his hips, there's a shit-eating grin is on John's mischevious look.

"You're welcome~," He sings out, failing to contain his giggles as he stares at Davesprite's confused and annoyed expression.

"What the fuck are you–"

"Dave…? Is that really you…?"

John takes a little moment to appreciate the shock and surprise from Davesprite's face to take a big step to the side to reveal the person who convinced the Anemoi-human hybrid to show the two Daves his garden and was picking blue apples into one of the baskets…

John from an alternate universe.

John smiles warmly as the alternate himself and Davesprite just stare at each other with surprise and… relief.

Then, Davesprite slowly turns his head and stares at the Anemoi John. He doesn't say a word but the look on his face expresses a shit ton of questions. John just giggles at this.

"You can buy a really good space-time portal machine for one and a half Boonbucks." John answers as he "casually" shrugs his shoulders. "The café had enough money to spare and it was a good spend for all the bet money, too. And let's just say, your universe has one scary alternate version for a Cherub."

Alternate universe John giggles at this. "Yeah, I guess I'm really not to die again. I don't like the status of being "dead-dead" anytime soon."

To the Anemoi John's surprise, Davesprite snorts and chuckles.

"Yeah… I don't think I want to lose you twice now." Davesprite chuckles again. "I got to say, it's a bit ironic for you to get killed by Anemoi, only for you to get rescued by an Anemoi…"

The alternate John giggles in response. "And here I am now, some dead forever thirteen year old kid who is working for myself that's an Anemoi hybrid and here you are… as an orange-creamsicle ghost with wings and a butt."

Both Johns giggle at the pouting frown from Davesprite.

"Dude, really? I'm a sprite. If I was some shitty ghost, I would have gone all Casper on your dead ass, John."

Alternate John laughs. "Actually, I'd like you to call me Johnny, Dave. The Rose from here suggested that it'll cause less confusion since there's two Johns here. And this space station here helped me become a citizen in this universe! I even got a card!"

Johnny puts down the basket he was carrying and takes out a card from his pocket. Davesprite levitates and floats over Johnny's shoulder and–

" _Pff_! Bro, really?" Davesprite chortles out. "Johnny _Egdead_?"

"Hey, if they let me choose any name and I can get good humor of me being dead, you bet your ghost butt ass that I'm not Egbert but _Egdead_."

Davesprite laughs even harder, a few caws were being mixed in the laughter. His hands are on his stomach. His back is arched with his wings fluttering and flapping out, making a few orange feathers to come out.

John smiles warmly at the sight of his alternate self and Davesprite. As much as Davesprite has annoyed him, John couldn't let the birdy orange sprite be sad for the rest of his life. And Davesprite is another Dave after all.

"…So," Dave speaks out. John turns his head to see the Time Knight shuffling at his feet and rubbing up and down at his nape. "You really did all tis to give an ironic good surprise to an alternate self of mine that's a sprite and part bird? …You didn't need me for that, you know…"

John giggles at this. He rolls his eyes and gazes at the Time Knight with a grin. "What? The Time Knight is feeling lonely~?"

Dave scoffs and his cheeks are colored pink. He darts his eyes away from the grinning John. "Striders don't feel lonely –not even damn ironic lonely either. I'm just curious of why you're letting me enter this room when you could have ask me to get Davesprite to come here. I mean, shit, I like the apple trees. Pretty ironic that they're blue like the apples –but still…"

John stops smiling and blinks a few times at Dave. "Wait, you don't like my garden?"

"What? Fuck no!" Dave shouts out before he dumps his mouth shut and then coughs a couple of times. He rubs his nape again. The dusty pink color on his cheeks darken. "I just… _Shit_ , I don't know what to fucking say, okay! I know I'm an ironically cool customer but I don't know what I really did to, you know, deserve this shit…"

John smiles again, feeling more giddy and happy than before.

 _Awwwwwwwwww~!_

That's so sweet~!

"Dude, shut up." Dave hisses out. His cheeks turning a bright red and the blush is spreading to his ears. "I can see your shitty grin and you're giggling way too fucking much…"

John giggles, leaning into Dave's space. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dave~."

"Dude, you know."

"No, I don't~."

"You do."

"Nope~!"

"You–"

"Yo, other me and…John, are you gonna keep talking more bullshit or are you gonna join me and Johnny here on some ironic apple picking?"

Both Dave and John jump in surprise at this and turn to see Davesprite holding a half-full basket of blue apples. One of Davesprite's eyebrows is raised while his ace shows that he's waiting for both of them.

John immediately sports out a giant smile and flies quickly to grab an empty basket. But before he begins his apple picking, John is waiting for something. He looks at Davesprite with a smirk on his face. He "coughs" and hums at the now pouting and frowning Davesprite. He knows that the orange sprite knows what to say now~.

And after a moment, Davesprite rolls his eyes and groans. " _Fine_! Thanks for bringing my John here. I suppose not all Anemoi are zeus bastards. And I suppose I should be less of a dick to you for now on. Happy?"

John's smirk grows bigger.

"Delighted~," He coos out.

Davesprite groans again and immediately after, flies away from John and goes apple picking.

John can't help but whoop in victory. Now, there's less annoyance coming from the orange-creamsicle sprite and he has an excellent worker to help with fruit picking.

"Here, other Dave!" Johnny cheers out, handing out a basket. "Let's do some apple picking!"

John freezes.

"Oh wait, Dave! Make sure you don't touch him or else you'll see–"

"HOLY-FUCK-ON-A-STICK!"

Oops…

"Well," Johnny chuckles as his body shows the full exposure of how he died. "I guess you can say I do " _live_ " up to my last name after all!"

* * *

"John..? Yo John, hurry up and wake up… Come on John, wake up…"

 _Ugh…!_

John's head feels like it's being split apart…

What happened…?

John remembers that he had his café closed from most customers to have it hold a party for the God Tier Knights.

The party was about the celebration of the formation of them or something.

All the aliens were enjoying themselves and paying John for his baked goods, especially his signature dish, blue apple pie. And then…

John groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

A pounding headache assaulted him. The chorus of ringing is deafening him. And his body… _Fuck_! His body…!

"Oh thank fuck, you're alive. Holy fucking shit, you're not dead. Fuck…"

That voice… it sounds so familiar…

John remembers he gave Rose a day off so she could go on a date with Kanaya. Johnny was away to "hang out" with Davesprite after the two from an alternate universe helped picking up tons of fruit and baking a lot of baked goods before the day of the party. So John was alone when he dealt with…

Oh _shit_.

John can feel the awakening dread overflow him as he remembers the "intruder" who came to the party.

Jake had entered the café. He looked exhausted and suffering with his hair a mess, dark circles around his eyes, and so much more. Jake entered the café and was walking up to John until…

John opens his eyes wide open and immediately closes them shut. Too bright!

But fuck! John needs to move!

He remembers Dirk was there, between John and Jake. And Dirk saw Jake and wasn't happy at all… In fact, he looked pissed and… betrayed…

John slowly takes a peek before he rapidly blinks away. The bright light stops blinding John as his body is bit by bit adjusting and his senses are on fire from the pain. He lets one of his hands pat around his face and head, trying to find a cut or blood in that area…

John remembers there was a scene between Dirk and Jake. It wasn't quiet. In fact, the party seemed to have halted with the toxic and tense atmosphere that was spreading from that "conversation." Dirk was yelling and shouting. Jake was panicking and… struggling. John remembers that he believed that he had to do something.

He stopped slicing one of the pies and flew towards to them, hoping he could settle them down.

John remembers he was between the two, trying to distance them away from each other. But when it looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon and John was panicking. He thought he needed to do desperate measures at that time.

He used his windy powers to try to separate to the two but…

Wrong move to do on Jake…

Finally, John feels his eyes are adjusted enough to see his café's ceiling and Dave's face that was full-on concerned morph into relieved.

"Oh thank fuck, you're waking up…" Dave breathes out.

"Dave…"

"Damn fuck, John, don't you ever try to do that. Holy fuck, that was the worst ironic way for Dirk's ex to reveal that he wasn't human –especially with you flying-not-flying to the wall and him morphing into some weird ass mix of some winged green snake and holier-than-thou shitty anger attitude and power. I seriously don't need anyone dying around here at all…"

"Dave, where's Jake?" John asks, trying to ignore his headache.

"Really? _Jake_? That guy just blast you with white and holy-like powers and you want to know where he is? Like, rest, man. Us knights are trying to contain him."

" _What_?!" John immediately cringes at his shout and puts his hand on his forehead. "You –you don't understand! They're not going to –they can't!"

"What do you mean they can't? We–"

"Do we have any pumpkin here? We need to get pumpkin." John tries to ignore the sharp pain coursing through his body. "Violence doesn't work. It makes it worse for him and everyone else. Pumpkin always calms him down."

Dizziness overcomes John, making him take a few steps too many to the side before Dave helps him. John leans on Dave and tries to suppress the pain. He rapidly blinks as he tries to remain conscious. He can't let this station be in danger!

And Jake is his friend!

"…Found a pumpkin-squash pie –does that count?"

John raises his head, checking to see that he isn't imagining the voice he heard. Dirk?

John doesn't know if he's being delusional or not as he sees a blurry Dirk who's holding a dish of pumpkin-squash pie…

"Bro?! You're actually here?"

Huh, it looks like John's not delusional after all…

"Yeah, and? I got this –so will it calm Jake down or not? Because he just destroyed some weird-looking restaurant, the one that sells those glowing blue mushrooms."

Shit! John was a regular to Lowas! The Salamanders are really kind and Casey is his favorite waiter! He hopes they're all okay…

But first thing's first.

"Yeah…" John croaks out. "The pie is good… Where's Jake now?"

The answer that John got is a mighty bellowing roar and a loud metallic crash. Well, at least John doesn't need to find Jake. But he still needs to know how he's going to get Jake to eat the pie…

And unfortunately with his body aching like this, John isn't so sure I he's going to use his windy powers properly…

John turns his head and looks at Dave. The Time Knight may be able to do this but… "Dave, do you think you could use your time powers to get Jake to eat the pie?"

Dave looks completely surprised at John. His eyebrows disappeared in his bangs and his jaw is slacked.

"Are you kidding me? Are we seriously helping that holy reptilian fucker? He blasted you to a wall, turned into a monster, destroyed part of your café, got all the Knights fighting him, and destroyed a fucking mushroom restaurant."

John can feel a sharp painful pit inside his stomach. He should have known—

"Of course, I'm going to damn use my time powers on him. There's no way I'm going to refuse."

"…Wait, really?"

"Wow, I can't believe you have little faith in me, John." Dave pouts out. "As much as Jake is acting like a total kid monster with a tantrum, you and Dirk seem to care about the non-human fucker for some reason."

Both John and Dirk give Dave a teasing smile.

"Why Dave, I didn't know you could act like this. What a knight~." John coos.

"Yeah bro, didn't know you care about us so non-ironically that much." Dirk coos as well.

"Oh, shut it." Dave grumbles. "I'm going to feed Jake the pie soon. And I don't need any sass from either of you."

John follows both Dirk and Dave as they run out of the café. Hopefully, the station can pay for the damage –but John needs to focus.

"Hey, John! Get some stuff flying around Jake!"

"On it, Dave!"

Of course, John isn't going to make a gust of wind go around Jake. Jake can stop it and he's moving way too much for debris to fly around that long. John has to do something stronger and better than gusts of winds. And John needs all the concentration he can get for this.

John turns himself into winds as he goes around the ground, picking up rubble and speed. Pebbles and paper are first in his body of winds. As much as it felt funny to him, John could feel himself expanding and gaining more speed.

John can feel himself getting faster, bigger, and picking up more and more debris.

Chunks of walls and buildings are in him. Now, John dives to the floor but lifts himself up to not stop. He takes a curved turn and goes around and around and around and around.

John can feel it. He's turning into a tornado. The debris he collected inside are circling around Jake. The winged reptilian alien roars and blasts out a holy-like and scorching hot beam at John. But there's no way John is going to stop.

He goes faster and surrounds Jake. More. Some of the debris is hitting Jake.

Jake growls and tries to flap his glowing wings around, trying to escape and stop John.

The winged reptilian alien roars and parts his mouth, white spheres of energy entering.

But before Jake could blast another beam, John can see a flash of red and a sword near Jake before disappearing as Jake roars out in pain. Jake shakes his head around in pain and the same flash of red appears in front of the giant winged reptilian's open mouth and throws the pie there.

Jake instinctively clamps his mouth and swallows.

At first, it didn't look like it is working, Jake growls and begins to start to make a beam. But a few seconds after, Jake clamps his mouth shut and shivers all around.

John lets himself giggle as he carefully stops becoming a tornado and lets the debris settle down.

He solidifies as he smiles up at Jake who's floating down and forming back into his humanoid form. John is thankful that Jake's conscious is making sure that there's clothes on Jake.

John tries to hide his chuckles as Dirk runs to Jake and with both arms open, "catches" Jake into the older Strider's arms. _Ah_ , that looks so sweet~!

"Dude, Bro, no need to go ironic romantic just yet!" Dave yells out amused.

Dirk smirks and was ready to say a snarky comeback but then someone appears. Another Dirk in puffy pink pajamas.

John blinks a lot and puts one hand on his head. He shakes his head, feeling a bit of sharp pain as he moves it. He opens his eyes again and still sees two Dirks…

…How hard did his head get hit?

"…Who the fuck are you?" The Dirk with the puffy pink pants questioned.

But the Dirk with Jake in his arms just chuckles and smirks at the other. "…Sup, the name is Brain Dirk. I'm just your average creation from Jake's conscious and figment of his imagination. How are you?"

… _Oh_ …

"Wait, you're what exactly?" Dirk blurts out. Both eyebrows are raised and his face is showing full of shock and question.

"As I said, the name's Brain Dirk and I'm created because this guy," Brain Dirk nods down to the sleeping Jake. "He can't handle that he's not from Earth nor have any relations of being a human being. Well, there's that and that he still likes you."

John can't see Dirk's eyes because of the triangular shades but John is pretty sure that Dave's brother is looking at Jake with mostly positive emotions.

John turns his head and smiles at Dave who responds with one raised eyebrow.

"Wanna bet on when they're gonna get back together?"

Dave snorts and chuckles.

"Unless you're bringing back someone else from another universe, nah. I'll let you do your science. I'm going to need your apple pie after this."

* * *

"Hello."

"What in Hemiptera's name is the meaning of this! I want to have a talk with the owner!"

"Like I said, hello."

Dave tries not to chuckle as the rude Arthropod takes a moment of embarrassing realization before it skitters away and out of the café. It reminds Dave the first impression that he got from the half-Anemoi, half-human café owner. And John is right, it never gets old.

Dave waits as John finishes the line before he walks to the counter. John immediately spots him and waves.

"Dave! Oh man, it's been long! So, is the Tethida Empire finally not a problem?"

Dave smirks and nods. "Yeah, the whole leader was a total wimp. Empire pretty much dispersed after the dumbass offered his entire race as labor. Such a dick move to show in broadcast."

John chuckles and puts his elbows on the counter. "And the broadcast was on during that time? When you guys caught him and scaring the plasma shit out of him?"

"Yeah, aren't coincidences the shit?"

John giggles and gets off the counter. He smiles rather cheeky at Dave now.

"While the brave God Tier Knight _and_ you were out there battling an empire, I made something for you, Dave."

Dave raises an eyebrow. "Really, something for me?"

"Yup! I think you're going to like it!" John shouts out as he searches around in the back room. Dave can hear a few shuffles and an "excuse me" as John looks around for this mystery thing. "Ah! Found it!"

John exits out of the back room and is carrying… a container…?

"Johnny helped while Davesprite complained. But it's good, I promise."

John gets a paper cup on the counter and then from the container, he pours a familiar blue-colored liquid into it.

"…Is this–"

"It's EctoBio's special blue apple juice. Come on! Drink it."

Dave takes the cup but he can't help but stare at the blue liquid. He feels content but also confused.

Because why would John make apple juice and give it to Dave? It could be a prank but John looks a bit nervous than giddy and excited.

But Dave shrugs, he might as well do it and try the supposed apple juice. He takes a sip and –fucking hell fuck of all fucks, this is fucking wonderful! This is completely delicious! One of the best apple juices Dave tasted!

"Shit, John, this is damn amazing! And I thought your apple pie is the shit. This juice is the shit right here. Fucking hell, man."

John chuckles. "So you like it?"

"Fuck yeah, I like it. How much for a drink? I'll pay for it, seriously."

Dave has plenty of money and really, he would spend Boonbucks for this cutie if it meant for the café owner to be happy. And this blue apple juice is worth it as well.

But the answer he got is surprising.

"Actually, one kiss is enough."

Dave freezes and tenses before he chokes a little and coughs out the juice from his lungs. Did John –did John really say that?

Dave can feel a hot and ironic blush spreading across his face as he stares at John.

The half-Anemoi café owner looks way too damn relaxed with that cheeky smile on his face…

"Well, Dave? That good enough? Or is it a date that you want?"

Dave feels completely speechless. Wait, John knows? And how –Oh…

"…Don't tell me, Rose told you…"

John giggles. "Well, I had my suspicions. But the bet on when and who is going to get us together is _pretty_ big. And I got to admit, I did have a talk with Rose where we're doing 50-50 with the winnings." Then John looks away shyly and blushes. "And I got to admit that I do find you kind of cute at times."

Dave stares at the flustered-looking John for a few moments before he smirks and chuckles.

"Kind of cute, huh?"

John stops blushing and immediately pouts at Dave.

"Well excuse me, I—"

And Dave interrupts him by giving him a kiss. The Time Knight smirks at the surprised look John has.

"A kiss is enough. We'll be seeing a movie for the date part."

John slowly smiles and chuckles. "Okay, okay, but we're eating before. Popcorn is a delicacy around here."

Then John snaps his fingers.

"Oh, right. Hey Rose! You'll be in charge!"

"Alright, John. And Dave, don't give John anything gummy. We don't want what happened to happen again."

"Oh come on, Rose! That was one time!"

Rose gives a smile. "Alright then, after work. You know, Kanaya and I always did want to the reopening of Lowas. Perhaps you can guide us and Dave here through the restaurant after viewing a film."

John giggles and nods. "Yeah, yeah, now we still have that order of Earl Grey tea and a slice of blue apple pie to do."

And all is good in the coffee shop in space…

* * *

 **And that's the end.**

 **I hope you guys like this, even though it is a long one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this –even though I should focus on other stuff.**

 **I hope I can make my works entertaining for you guys, especially with a few ideas for the future. I'll try my best for you guys to enjoy.**

 **Thanks again for reading and have a nice day! Bye!**


End file.
